PSASBR Soundtrack
Trailer Theme The song "Genesis" by Justice. Main Menu Theme Darkest Dark Medium Light Lightest Introduction Theme The song "Finale" by Madeon Loading Screen/Match Summary Victory Music Arcade Mode Defeat ' '''Defeat (Polygon Man) ' 'Victory (Polygon Man) ' Hades 'Phase 1 (''God of War) ["Duel with Hades" from God of War III] ' ' Phase 2 (Patapon) 2 Donchaka" from ''Patapon 2'' ' ' Both Phases Metropolis Phase 1 (Ratchet & Clank) ["Kerwan - Metropolis" from Ratchet and Clank 1 & Ratchet and Clank 3: Up Your Arsenal] ' ' Phase 2 (God of War) ["The End Begins" from God of War II] ' ' Both Phases Franzea Phase 1 (LocoRoco) ["LocoRoco Song" from LocoRoco 2]' ' ' Phase 2 (Metal Gear) ["Rules of Nature" from Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance]' ' ' Both Phases Black Rock Stadium Phase 1 (Twisted Metal) ["Ready to Die" from Twisted Metal] ' ' 'Phase 2 (Jak & Daxter) ["Haven City - Walking" from Jak II] ' ' Both Phases Dreamscape Phase 1 (Little Big Planet) ["The Gardens theme" from LittleBigPlanet] Phase 2 (Buzz) ''' '''Both Phases Paris Phase 1 (Sly Cooper) ["Hard Target" from Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time] Phase 2 (Little Big Planet) [Based on "The Cosmos" from LittleBigPlanet 2] ''' '''Both Phases Sandover Village Phase 1 (Jak & Daxter) Village Theme" from "Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy" ' ' Phase 2 (Hot Shots Golf) Theme 2" from "Hot Shots Golf: Out of Bounds" Both Phases Dojo Phase 1 (Parappa The Rapper) Chop Master Onion Rap" from "Parappa The Rapper" ' ' Phase 2 (Killzone) Forever" from "Killzone 2" ' ' Both Phases Time Station Phase 1 (Ape Escape) Station" from "Ape Escape" ' ' Phase 2 (Resistance) Satan's Realm" from "Resistance 3" ' ' Both Phases Alden's Tower Phase 1 (inFamous) the Reapers" from "inFAMOUS" ' '''Phase 2 (''Sly Cooper) ["Whoa Camel Whoa" from "Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time" ''' '''Both Phases San Francisco Phase 1 (Resistance) the Fog" from "Resistance 3" ' ' Phase 2 (Ratchet & Clank) Site - Planet Mylon" from "Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal" ' ' Both Phases Stowaways Phase 1 (Uncharted) Theme" from "Uncharted" ' ' Phase 2 (Bioshock) from "Bioshock Infinite" ' ' Both Phases Columbia Phase 1 (Bioshock Infinite) for Columbia III" from "Bioshock Infinite Phase 2 (Twisted Metal) Metal Theme" from "Twisted Metal (2012)" ' ' Both Phases Invasion Phase 1 (Killzone) Mess with the MAWLR" from "Killzone 3" ' ' Phase 2 (Ape Escape) Theme" from the "Ape Escape" series Both Phases Fearless Phase 1 (Heavenly Sword) ["Fearless" from Heavenly Sword] Phase 2 (WipEout) [Based on "Cardinal Dancer" from WipEout (1995)] Both Phases The Graveyard Phase 1 (MediEvil) of the Dead" from "MediEvil: Resurrection" Phase 2 (Unfinished Swan) Monument Falls" from "The Unfinished Swan" Both Phases Practice Stage Small, Medium and Large (Playstation All-Stars) ' ' Rival Arena Light Version Heavy Version Boss Arena Polygon Man Theme (Playstation) Phase 1 Phase 2 Phase 3 Category:PSASBR Category:Music Category:Needs Refs Category:Needs Work